Un poquito más de tiempo
by Bibliofila
Summary: Bella es un vampiro nomade que desea que hubiera otra alternativa para sobrevivir en vez de matar a gente inocente. Conoce a los Cullens y toda su vida es dada vuelta. Traducción con permiso de la autora officially.dazzled.28
1. Chapter 1

Un poquito más de tiempo

Primer capítulo

Yo no escribí este fic. Hablé con la autora que es .28, y le pregunté si quería que le tradujera el fic al español para que fuera conocido por los hispano hablantes. Ahora les traigo este hermoso fic.

**Disclaimer: Crepúsculo no me pertenece, simplemente estoy tomando prestados los personajes de la increíble Stephenie Meter. Pero estoy bastante segura que Crepúsculo le pertenece a todos. :D**

Hay una sensación inusual que corre a través de mi inactivo corazón mientras el aspero viento azotaba mi cara, como si me hubiera propuesto estar aquí, como si fuera el destino. Se sentía como si algo bueno fuera a venir mientras corría de Seattle a Forks. Pero, yo no merecía nada bueno. Soy un monstruo que caza gente inocente para mantenerme viva. Estoy enferma, una criatura cruel que no merece nada bueno en la vida. Pero, este pueblo estaba diciendo mi nombre, llamándome. Como un pequeño niño con un camión de helados; es una fuerza gravitacional que me obliga a continuar. No merezco nada en mi vida que no sea el infierno, pero no puedo parar de correr.

El paisaje siguió pasando rápidamente ante mí, a un ritmo que ningún humano hubiera tenido la oportunidad de vislumbrar algo siquiera.

Tal vez este pueblo puede ayudarme; quizás no va a ser beneficioso solo para mí, sino que para otros también. Supongo que no hará ningún daño ir, además pareciera como si no tuviera elección.

Lo que sea que esté al acecho en Forks está diciendo mi nombre, burlándose de mí mientras se acerca, y enfrentar lo bueno o malo que se encuentra allí. Los colores del paisaje comenzaron a cambiar mientras más me adentraba en el oscuro bosque.

Casi estaba ahí, podía sentirlo. El aire tenía un tranquilo y pacífico sentimiento. Como si me hubieran puesto bajo un hechizo atrayéndome a lo más profundo. El escenario empezó a cambiar una vez más, los árboles empezaron a abrirse dejando cierta claridad.

Pero no estaba sola.

**N/A: casi pare ahí, pero soy buena :D**

Cómo no me di cuenta de la presencia de otro vampiro en el bosque, nunca voy a saberlo con certeza. Tal vez estaba muy enfocada en encontrar la fuente de mi anhelo como para darme cuenta.

Este vampiro era extraño. Tenía los ojos dorados –como topacio-, cabello castaño ondulado y era fuerte, no tenía que moverse como para que yo me diera cuenta; sus bien tonificados músculos eran muy intimidantes, pero se veía…amigable. Quizás fue porque tenía hoyuelos que se veían muy fuera de lugar en su masculina cara.

Dio un paso al frente lentamente, y muy cuidadosamente dejó su mano para que la estrechara.

"Hola, soy Emmett Cullen. Mi hermana me dijo que otro vampiro nos visitaría, y quería conocerte." Me moví hacia él y estreché su mano.

"Hola, soy Isabella Swan, pero por favor llámame Bella." No me importaba mucho el nombre Isabella, era muy largo.

"Bueno Bella, me estaba preguntando si, ¿quisieras venir a conocer al resto de mi familia y esposa?" Hmm…una familia. Confiar en la gente nunca ha sido mi punto fuerte, pero me sentía muy segura con Emmett. Él era como el hermano mayor que siempre desee cuando era niña.

"Okay, me encantaría." Me ofreció su mano, y estaba corriendo de nuevo. No estoy segura porqué confíe lo suficiente en Emmett para conocer a su familia, pero lo hice. La feroz expectativa pareció cancelar la mayoría de mis preocupaciones, pero no todas.

Los árboles empezaron a abrirse y fueron reemplazados por una burbujeante corriente. Emmett paró y liberó mi mano. Saltó sobre el río con un gran salto, e hizo señas para que lo imitara. Retrocedí un poco, para darme un poco de tiempo, y crucé la corriente. Emmett me miró con temor; siempre tuve mucha gracia, incluso para un vampiro.

"Vamos, Emmett." Dije a Emmett, a pesar de que lo conocía hace menos de cinco minutos, me sentía muy cómoda con él.

"Oh, perdóname. Vamos." Emmett empezó a correr a ritmo humano. Supuse que casi habíamos llegado.

**Hola gente. Este es mi segundo fanfic. ****Y para que no haya confusión, a Emmett no le gusta Bella y a Bella no le gusta Emmett. Son como hermanos. La razón de que Emmett fuera el que tenía que conocerla en el bosque era porque estaba fuera cazando y Alice le llamó y le dijo que había otro vampiro que vendría pronto.**

**.28**

**Eso es lo que traduje, espero traducir más luego, pero no esta semana porque tengo que dar la psu y quiero relajarme lo más posible.**

**Cuídense mucho, nos estamos leyendo.**

**Bibliófila.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Crepúsculo no me pertenece...(lágrima, lágrima)

Una hermosa casa blanca apareció de entre la maleza. Era elegante, parecía tener alrededor de cien años y la habían restaurado hasta alcanzar la perfección.

Emmett me condujo hasta la puerta principal y la abrió por mí. La urgencia que estaba recorriéndome mientras entrábamos a la casa era, indescriptible.

Era verdaderamente peculiar que un aquelarre de vampiros tuviera una residencia permanente, y que permanezca discreto. Me pregunto cómo lo harán.

Chicos, estamos de vuelta -. La ruidosa voz de Emmett atravesó la casa causando que esta vibrara. Un lindo duendecillo que parecía niña entró bailando al cuarto con un grupo de vampiros tras ella. La niña duendecillo parecía la más enérgica, cuando rápidamente me abrazó de forma apretada causando que se cortara mi corriente de oxígeno.

¡Hola, soy Alice!¡tú debes ser Bella! ¡Estoy tan feliz de que hayas venido, vamos a ser mejores amigas!- Fue cortada por un buenmozo vampiro rubio-con muchas cicatrices de batalla- quien me la quitó de encima.

Discúlpala, está emocionada -. Dijo el rubio como si ella no estuviera en la habitación. Alice pareció relajarse inmediatamente bajó su tacto.

Este es Jasper -, Emmett apuntó al rubio cubierto por cicatrices de batalla, -Rosalie -, ella era la quita respiro rubia quien asumí sería su esposa, - Esme -, la mujer morena que se veía era la mayor, no podía tener más de 23, - Carlisle – parecía ser la cabeza del aquelarre, - y Edward -.

Algunas veces la vida se detiene, el mundo se congela y nada puede descongelarlo. En ese momento todo deja de existir. Pasó en el segundo que crucé mi mirada con Edward.

Él era sorprendentemente hermoso, sus ojos vacíos de vida color topacio, la dura línea de su mandíbula, su impecable frente de mármol parcialmente interrumpida por cabellos color bronce. Él era increíble. Había una innegable unión entre nosotros, había que ser un idiota para no darse cuenta. No había dicho ni una palabra y supe qué era lo que me había atraído al pequeño pueblo de Forks.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos ahí, mirando fijo los ojos del otro, nada podía sacarme de mi trance. Edward era la única cosa que importaba.

Edward.

**Nota de la traductora:** siento haberme retrasado tanto, pero no he tenido tanto tiempo como creí que iba a tener. Voy a subir todos los capítulos que la autora haya subido que son 6.

Cuídense y perdonen la demora.


	3. Chapter 3

**Tercer capítulo**

Traducido por Bibliófila.

Historia original "A Little bit longer" de oficcially . dazzled . 28

¡¿Hola?!¡¿Bella?! – sentía que alguien me estaba sacudiendo, provocando que mi mirada temblara ligeramente.

¿Ah? ¿Qué? – pregunté como si me hubieran despertado de un profundo sueño.

¿Estás bien? – era Alice intentando ver si todavía estaba sana.

Mmm...sí, perdón – le eche un vistazo a Edward, Emmett parecía estar haciendo lo mismo que Alice me hacía a mí, pero sin mucha suerte.

¡Edward! ¡¿Edward?! ¿Qué demonios te pasa? – Emmett no parecía ser un tipo paciente.

Alice, ¿qué le pasa? – gritó en con su estruendosa voz. Alice simplemente rio en respuesta, su risa era hermosa, como campanas de viento.

Emmett, calmate. Está bien. Va a volver a la normalidad en...- su cara se convirtió en una de concentración. – Veinte y seis segundos – Ah, ella puede ver el futuro.

Los ojos de Edward parecieron enfocarse de nuevo cuando Emmett lo sacudió.

¿Qué te pasó, hombre? – dijo Emmett más calmado ahora que Edward había vuelto a la normalidad.

No lo sé – dijo mirándome de reojo.

Creo que alguien está enamorado – dijo Alice pestañeando a Edward antes de mirarme a mí.

¡Alice! – gritamos los dos simultáneamente.

Oh, vamos chicos, vimos el ojos del sexo – dijo en un tono de "es obvio". Supongo que tenía un punto de experiencia ahí, pero aun así.

Los ojos de Alice se pusieron vidriosos de Nuevo, ahora parecía estar teniendo una visión mucho más larga.

¡Oh, Dios! ¡Sí, esto es tan emocionante! – exclamó. Oh Dios, ¿de qué estaba hablando ahora? Aparentemente era importante, al ver como se comportaba como una adolescente.

Alice, ¿qué era?¿qué viste? ¡Para de bloquearme! – dijo Edward en un tono molesto. Qué quería decir con "bloquearme", ¿podía leer mentes?

No te voy a decir – dijo con voz provocadora. Edward gruño en respuesta.

Me pregunto cómo Alice está bloqueándole sus pensamientos. ¿Es posible bloquear tus pensamientos de un lector de mentes después de todo?


	4. Chapter 4

**Cuarto capítulo**

Traducido por Bibliófila.

Historia original "A Little bit longer" de oficcially . dazzled . 28

El pulso en la sala empezó a intensificarse durante la discusión de Edward y Alice. Paso tan rápido que ni siquiera me di cuenta de cómo paso, pero de pronto estaba calmada, casi tranquila. Bueno, eso es peculiar.

Jasper puede sentir y manipular las emociones de las personas en caso de que te estes preguntando porqué estás tan calmada – explico Alice como si estuviéramos discutiendo del tiempo.

Oh – fue todo lo que pude emitir, quiero decir, ¿qué se puede responder a eso?

Todo estaba pasando muy rápido, como un sueño, y nunca quiero despertar. Era un hermoso sueño, con muchas preguntas sin respuestas suplicando ser completadas. La curiosidad parecía sacar lo mejor de mí mientras la pregunta más particular se soltaba en mi cabeza.

¿Por qué sus ojos son dorados? – pregunté a nadie en particular

Eso tiene que ver con nuestra dieta. Veras Bella, nosotros no cazamos humanos, pero si animales. La sangre humana provoca que los iris se pongan color escarlata, pero la sangre animal crea un efecto topacio en el ojo – esto era exactamente lo que estaba buscando, un suplente de ser una persona sádica que roba las vidas de inocentes para mantenerse viva.

¿Por qué no pensé en eso? – dije más para mí misma. – Es tan obvio, quiero decir sabía que debía haber otra opción. ¿Cómo no me di cuenta? – durante mi discurso, empecé a pasearme por el espacioso cuarto, dándome cuenta de lo idiota que había sido. Alimentarse de animales debía ser la cosa más evidente en el mundo; como si hubiera habido una flecha intermitente encima de la vida salvaje pidiendo "¡cómeme, cómeme!" Pero había estado muy ocupada despreciándome a mí misma para darme cuenta.

Sentí la tensión alzarse de nuevo en el aire, y ser alejada gentilmente por el sentimiento de la serenidad. Le sonreí un poco a Jasper, y apoyé mi cabeza en mis manos.

Bella, está bien. Puedes unirte a nuestro estilo de vida ahora si quieres. No hay razón para que te desanimes en este asunto – me tomó en sus brazos y me abrazó. Nos quedamos en los brazos del otro por no sé cuánto tiempo.


End file.
